


Every once in a while wish’s can come true

by Coldlady4



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: This  is a prequel to a moment in time
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 7





	Every once in a while wish’s can come true

It was a Monday and the sky was outcast 

She had been sitting staring seamlessly out of the window for how long she didn’t know.  
She had originally sat down on the couch and to watch TV, but not really seeing anything good on, she decided to allowed her thoughts of the woman and boy that changed everything about her in a short time. She wanted to be reunited with them so badly .

The soft sound of someone placing down a cup on the table .

Perhaps the sound shouldn’t have made her jump, Had she been that much engrossed with her thoughts that she filled to notice someone coming into the room.

Allison couldn’t help but notice her sister’s unusual mood lately . She could possibly guess  
who was on her mind. Ever since they had arrived back to 2019 she would catch vanya gaze out lost in thought on more than one occasion.

Sitting opposite vanya she cleaned her voice softly .” We are more than the family we live with and just because we are not living with you doesn’t mean they have left you.”

Vanya tilted her head bewildered at what Allison was trying to tell her.

Allison took in the look she was receiving from vanya .she tried again “What I’m trying to say is five and I have been talking right at that moment a blue flash of light appeared besides Allison 

“I called in a few favours with the commission so the F.B.I won’t have any memory or record of what they did to you , Just don’t go interfering with with any of the political movements .”Five said while looking directly at Allison Who nudged him in his ribs

“Are you saying what I think your saying “ vanya asked the realisation slowly dawning on her.

“Yes now run like Scooby doo and pick your violin.

“ But wouldn’t me living in 60s cause a time paradox ?” What saying goodbye to everyone else 

“There’s no time for that and Leave the timey wimy stuff to me sister just … .”With that She raced out of he room and up the stairs .Not caring about running out on five talking because soon she would be reunited with the ones she loved.

Vanya lingered in the centre of her room take in every last detail for the last time.

Upon reaching her room she pulled open her closet door scanning his concerns for her violin when she found a black suit she dashed to change into the suit, She looked at herself in the mirror she was sure sissy would like seeing her wearing this. Picking up the violin from the of shift of the closet and closed the door . Moving to the door She turned around giving her room one final glance at her room before closing the door behind her. She proceeded to Descend down the stairs and her made away towards the siting room with her violin in it’s case.

“So what do you think” vanya asked shyly looking anywhere but at Alisons and five.

“You look okay I guess” five’s said with a shrug of his shoulders .

“Don’t mind him you look stunning ” Allison said while wiping away tears threatening to fall down her face while at the same time making vanya duck her head self-consciously, hiding the blush That appears cross cheeks.

I hate to interrupt this lovey dovie moment but Time’s a ticking with that a flash of blue light engulfed than both taking them back to the 1960s


End file.
